


小情歌

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 都可以随便的，你唱的，我都愿意听。





	小情歌

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *洛神组“在说我愿意”主题的大逃猜

“博洋，你认真的吗？”费师兄摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心，痛苦万分地开口。

“天哥，冷静啊！”小车直接掩住了脸。

“老铁，我想劝你善良。”隋文静掏出口红心如止水。

“博洋，只有你能让他停下来，拜托了。”宇野昌磨双手合十，面瘫着的脸上透出几分希望。

“天总，救救我们！”戈米沙夸张地哀嚎。

“不是，羽生也没要干什么过分的事，你们一个个的都干啥呢？”金博洋一脸莫名其妙。

这诡异的一幕发生在大奖赛加拿大站比完之后。金博洋在赛季之初来到蟋蟀俱乐部进行特训，大奖赛分站赛便顺理成章地选择了中国杯和加拿大站。隋文静韩聪为了能探望一下老铁兼团宠，分站也就挑中了加拿大。

现下，在加拿大站男单比赛分列第一二三名的羽生结弦、金博洋和宇野昌磨，加拿大站双人滑冠军隋文静韩聪，正在一家KTV里举办一场小型的庆功会，选了别的分站的费尔南德兹和车俊焕完全是跟着师弟（师兄）来凑热闹的，至于戈米沙，他来旅游。

桌游当然是要玩的。玩UNO的时候宇野总是条件反射抬头看向声源的样子简直不要太可爱，国王游戏里被要求托举的金博洋和羽生在一把椅子和美图秀秀的帮助下完成了这一壮举，狼人杀时候凭借着一张纯良的脸大杀四方却根本不会被怀疑是狼人的金博洋最终被每个人狠狠揉了一把顺毛。

嗨翻天的气氛在羽生结弦提议“我们来K歌”的时候忽然就僵硬了，于是就有了开头的那一幕——劝阻羽生不成，开始从金博洋这头“曲线救国”。结果万万没想到，他们当中居然出了个叛徒。

“我觉得羽生唱得没有你们说的那么……天理难容？”金博洋抱着杯子笑出虎牙，“我还真有点好奇他唱英文歌是个什么调调，挺想听的。”  
羽生结弦眼睛因为电视屏幕而亮起来的一瞬间，众人觉得生无可恋了。

“你们先玩着，香香给我打电话来着。”唱完第一段，隋文静抓着手机走出包厢。

“诶呀你们真能喝，我再去买点饮料来。”又完了一段，戈米沙抄起桌上最后一罐酸奶，顶着金博洋怨念的眼神迅速跑路了。

“我和小车有点饿了，出去吃点东西。”即将进入副歌的时候，费师兄带着车师弟也脱离了战场。

“我去看看小隋，这电话打得也忒久了。”一曲毕，韩聪也选择溜之大吉。

“前辈，我去卫生间。”实在想不到什么好借口的宇野昌磨也在这个时候溜了。

等到所有人都出去了，羽生结弦和金博洋同时松了一口气——他们终于可以肆无忌惮地对唱情歌了。

“博洋选手，你愿意一直听我唱歌并陪我一起唱，无论我是否跑调、破音、忘词，以及高音上不去？”

“我愿意。”

“羽生前辈，你愿意一直看我的直播，无论我是否扎小辫、社会摇、吃播，以及抓娃娃？”

“我愿意。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读


End file.
